Goddess Girls 2: Ruby Red
by The Sixteenth
Summary: Your favorite goddesses; Celestia, Celeste, Rikki and Aellai are back but so is and old foe thought to be long forgotten. What will happen when Celestia and Rikki mysteriously disappears. And what is this Ruby staff? Will it be able to aid them? Or will it just become a problem?
1. Chapter 1 Dark Cave

**Hey guys! I'm back and as I promised the sequel to Goddess girls!**

**Audience: HURRY!**

**Yeah sorry it took so long, had a lot going on lately. Ok to the story!**

* * *

**No POV:**

_In a dark, long forgotten are in the far reaches of Mount. Olympia. A dark creature thought to be long forgotten by everyone once again rises and is bent on doing one thing and one thing only. To destroy Ninjago._

**Celestia's POV:**

Rikki and I had decided to just gets some fresh air.

"Hey Celestia!" Rikki called out. I turned to look at her. She was near a dark are that was dimer then the rest of Olympia.

"We should take a walk down here!" She suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" I asked "We could get killed! Or worse!" She only shrugged and went in. Rikki, being the daughter of the king of the underworld, had no fear of dark place. But me, being born from the brightest star, darkness is something that I do not like.

I couldn't just let her walk in there by herself so I followed. As I entered this unknown area a cold chill entered my body. As if there is someone or something watch our every move.

"Rikki wait up!" I shouted as I ran to catch up to the future Queen one the underworld.

"Celestia I found a cave!" She shouted with glee as I ran up to her.

"I don't think we shout go in there..." I said between breaths. "Rikki? Rikki!" But she had already run into the unknown. I sighed and ran in to look for her.

"Rikki!" I called. "Where are you?"

_Hisss!_

"Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness. "Rikki where are you! This isn't funny!"

I then heard her scream.

"Celestia help me!" She screamed.

"Rikki!" I yelled. I heard another hiss and a scream from her. I ran to where I heard her scream and I stopped when I found her unconscious.

"Rikki...?" I asked quietly. There was a sharp pain and I too became unconscious.

**Cole's POV: **

****It has been almost a year since we last saw the goddesses. I wonder if Celestia even remembers me. Jay and Zane where playing a video game while Kai and I where just sitting on the couch watching them.

"Wow Jay, Zane is kicking your butt!" Kai laugh.

"It's this controller that is messing me up!" Jay said. I just laughed as he lost to Zane.

"Aww! What?!" Jay said. "Best two out of three."

But just then a blast a fire had burst through our door, destroying it. We all got our weapons which where right beside us to fight whoever was attacking.

"Celeste, really?" Aellai said as she walked thought what once was out donor way followed by Celeste. "I told you to knock not burn it down."

"Sorry guys." Celeste said innocently. We lowered our weapons.

"H-Hey Celeste." Kai said nervously. But she had no clue that the fire ninja had fallen head over heals for her. She looked worried.

"Hey Celeste, where are Celestia and Rikki?" I asked.

"That's why we are here." Aellai said. "They've vanished."

Silence filled the room as we tried to take in the news that had been tools to us. The silence was broken when the tv and flashed Game Over on the screen. Celeste started and upset shout a ball of fire at it which then cause the Tv to explode.

"Who! Celeste! Calm down!" Aellai said. Celeste eyes had fire in them but slowly died down to reveal her regular blue ones.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"it's quite alright." Zane replied. "We will help you find them."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

I would give anything to make sure Celestia is ok. I don't know what has happened to them but I will find them.

"We have to be careful." Celeste said. "My father doesn't know that Celestia is missing and doesn't like mortals entering Mount. Olympia."

"Alright." I said. "Come one guys lest go."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to update! And if you love my stories, tell your fanfiction friends about them! **

**~REVEIW~ **


	2. Chapter 2 Dear Diary

**Aellai's POV:**

Just as we where about to enter the gates of Olympia we already came upon some trouble. Darcy, Horae's daughter, jumped in front of us a didn't allow us to enter.

"Really Darcy? Just let us pass!" I said.

"Sorry but you know the rules." She said. "You can't bring mortals into Mount. Olympis."

"I don't have time for this." Celeste said as she walked up to Darcy.

She clunched her hand into a fist and a flame surrounded it making Darcy jump back in shock.

"Uh... I think you can pass..." Darcy said As she moved out of the way.

Celeste smiled and her flame extinguished as we entered Olympia.

"Where you really going to set her ablaze?" Zane asked.

"Of course not!" Celeste answered. "I just did that to scare her. And it worked. I'm not insane."

Someone familiar walked up to us. It was Rose. She seemed a bit worried about something.

"Hey Rose what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong is that you brought Mortals into Olympia!" Rose said.

"We are just here to figure out the disappearance of Celestia and Rikki."

"Fine." Rose said. "But be careful if Ares finds you he will mostly likely kill you."

"Something tells me this was a bad idea." Jay said.

"Don't worry if we just stay out of my fathers way he will never kill you." Celeste said. "Now Rose are you with us or not?"

"Sure why not." Rose said.

"Then lets go!" I said. "The more time we waste the more they could be in danger."

"I have an idea." Celeste said As she began to run.

"Wait where are you going!" Zane asked.

"Just follow!" She said.

We shrugged and followed her. She ran into a tall palace which I guess is her house. When we walked inside it was pink and frilly and hearts just like something Aphrodite would do.

"Celeste where are you?" I opened one door and beckoned us to come in.

"What are you doin- oh my!" I said as we entered the room.

The walls where blood red and skeletons hung on the walls in chains. The wall was lined with weapons of all kinds. Spiked nunchakus, swords, daggers, mace. You guessed it. There were lit tourches in each corner of the room. The only thing normal in the room was a queen sized bed but even that looked terrifying.

"I feel like I'm in a child's nightmare..." Jay said.

"Is this your Dad's lair Celeste?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"What? No silly!" Celeste giggled. "This is my room!"

"Your room?" Kai asked. "But your personality doesn't represent what your room looks like."

"When your when your five hundred and seventy five years old you have a lot of time to decorate." Celeste said.

"Your _how _old?!" Kai asked shocked.

"We'll I'm basically 16 but that's my real age." Celeste said as she began to search for something.

"What are you searching for?" Zane asked.

"Whenever Celestia goes for a walk she marks it down in her journal." Celeste said. "Which I had the pleasure of taking out of her room."

"Are the skeletons reall ones?" Cole asked staring at them. "I think one just blinked at me..."

"Of course there real!" Celeste laughed. Where am I going to get fake skeletons?"

"Ok." Kai dragged out. "Where did you get these real ones?"

"I've slain many Titains in my times." Celeste said. "Killed my first one when I was only two hundred and three."

"I am now very scared of her..." Jay said.

"Found it!" Celeste said as she held up a pink book with white lace surrounding it. She opened it up and started flipping the pages.

"I know where they are come on!" Celeste said as she ran out the room. She poked her head back in.

"Come on before the skeletons start talking to you!" She said.

"See yeah!" Jay said as he ran out with us following shortly after.

"Mind telling us where they are?" I asked.

"Sure. There deep in the dark forest." Celeste said. "After flipping through a bunch of pages about Cole-"

"Wait, What?" Cole asked but was ignore.

"She finally talked about going there."

"Umm I don't know about this..." I said.

"Don't worry." Zane said. "I'll be by your side the whole time."

I smiled trying to hid me blushing. "Ok... I guess I will go through there..."

"And don't worry." Jay said.

"I doubt any evil is lurking in the deep dark shadows waiting for someone to walk by so they can strike at them."

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

"Let's just go in and find them." Cole said.

We entered this dark forest. I just hope nothing is here and waiting to kill us.

* * *

**Yay! That was funny.**

**Jay: Reminds me of a dream I had. Ok there was a bear, a fish, and my mom-**

**No!**

**Zane: I have heard this dream. It is not pleasant.**

**Jay: But I haven't even said the funny part yet! So my mom walks into a bar-**

**Cole: Jay please don't.**

**Kai: Can these people just review already?**

**Jay: And in the end the fish was like-**

**Everyone: No! **


	3. Chapter 3 One More Life

**No POV: **

They ventured deeper into the dark forest unaware of what evil creature was lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike an kill all of them.

"Ugh, walking into dark places always creeps me out..." Celeste said.

"Really?" Aellai asked. "You could just create a flame just like that."

"That's not the point." She said. "This forest is created out of every evil you can imagine."

"If this forest is so evil why don't you just burn it down?" Kai asked.

"Kai, its not that easy." Celeste said. "One, my mom would kill me and two of it goes horibbly wrong that fire would spread."

"Oh... Right..."

"Haha!" Jay laughed. "You think you being the ninja of fire would have known that. Ha!"

"Be quite Jay!" Kai shouted.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Aellai said.

They stopped talking and tried to listen to what she was talking about.

"Hear what?" Jay asked.

"How could it sounds when you stop talking!" She shouted.

"Boo!"

They all jumped and a few screamed as they turned around to see thier old friend Rose laughing. They we not amsued of her scaring them but she sure enjoyed it.

"Rose! What the hell?!" Cole shouted.

"Haha!" She laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"What are you doing here?" Aellai asked.

"Well I saw you guys walk in here and I thought it would be funny to scare you." She answered.

"Well it wasn't funny..."

"It was to me and that's what matters." Rose said. "What are you guys doing in this Forrest?"

"Rikki an Celestia went missing!" Celeste said. "I know they went out into this Forrest."

"I wouldn't go in any deeper if I where you." Rose said.

"We have-no-NEED too." Aellai said.

Celeste spoke, "If we don't go in and saver Rikki and Celestia at the cost of our own lives... Then tell me. Who will?"

"At least... At least let me come with you."

"No Rose, it may be too risky for you." Aellai said. "If this Forrest IS made of pure evil then-"

"No way am I letting you venture into the unknown without me!" Rose exclaimed. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Alright." Celsete said. "But, I will take full responsibility for anyone who becomes injuryed."

"No way." Kai said. "It's no ones fault for the injury of another person."

"Unless you caused it..." Jay mumbled.

"Guys!" Celsete yelled. "The more we stay here, the lesy vhance we may be at finding Rikki and Celestia."

They all stopped talking and followed Rose into the darkness. The trees themselves where petrifying. They where dead. Not a single leaf was on the branch, and they seemed to lean towards you as you walked by As if wanting to reach out at you grabbing you with their branches and just tear you to shreds. But they can't. They're just trees. After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally stumbble upon a cave entrance. As they tried to walk in bat like creatures fly out of the cave, they all had to duck so as to avoid getting hit.

After they let the bats fly free away from the cave the enter. It was a long and narrow passage way. Who knows when they will actually find Celestia and Rikki. As they contuined to walk they thought maybe... Just... Maybe they where gone forever. They where losing hope in ever finding there lost friends but they pushed on. They came towards the end of the cave and just when they where about to turn back they saw them. Rikki and Celestia. Backs against the cold cave walls desprattly trying to stay conscious.

"Rikki! Celestia!" They all cried.

They ran over to them to check if they where injuryed. But they where perfectly fine. But they had the look of disbelief on their face. Rikki spoke.

"She said it wasn't over..." Rikki wispered.

"Rikki, what are you talking about?" Aellai asked?

But she was given no reply. Instead Rikki contuined to talk, the others had no idea what she meant.

"She's back... We did not kill her... She's not dead..." Rikki said.

"Who?" Celeste asked. "Who's not dead?"

...

"Medusa is still alive..."

* * *

**Oh don't you just enjoy cliffy cliff cliffhangers?**

**Audience: No! -_-**

**Random Audience Member: They're annoying and unnecessary!**

**So are you *Shoots random audience member***

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I have to go run from the law now!**

**Police: FREEZE!**

**Jay: Everybody clap your!- *Gets shot* **

**_~READ AND REVIEW~_**


End file.
